1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating treatment device and a heating operation control method therefor, and more particularly to a heating treatment device and heating operation control method for treating an affected area by applying heat thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a heating treatment device is used in surgical operation or internal operation when carrying out procedures such as incision, coagulation, staunching, and the like. A heating treatment device comprises a treatment section on which there is provided a heating element, which is a heat generating section for heating the affected area, in such a manner that a treatment such as incision, coagulation, staunching, or the like, can be performed by applying heat generated by the heating element of the treatment section to the affected area.
In a heating treatment device of this kind, technology has been proposed wherein, by providing a treatment section having a plurality of heater segments divided as heating elements, the treatment section of the heating treatment device treats the affected area reliably by applying heat generated from the plurality of heater segments, which are set to the same temperature, to the affected area (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 53-9031).